


Snuffed

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Louis has the burning, has the yearning—but nothing will make it better. Even if she knows. Because the best medicine...is it returned.





	Snuffed

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "Growing Pains," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

> _"And the spirit of love_
> 
> _is rising within me_
> 
> _talking to you now_
> 
> _telling you clearly_
> 
> _the fire still burns"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Insight"_

* * *

Hasn't it been long enough?

You waited

& waited

**w_a_i_t_e_d**

How many years will go by until

she's ready to love again?

&& you've wished

& wished

W!I!S!H!E!D

that she'd look your

_way_

Because you've been a steadfast friend

(though others said it was weird)

And you've been at her side as no one else was

(stranger still, as her sons are **older** than you)

& you can read her as _he_ couldn't

(which shouldn't even matter now, as he's gone)

But things are

cHaNgInG

in ways of which you're

_**not too sure** _

She'll hold your gaze a

little l…o…n…g…e…r

She hugs you a

bit t_i_g_h_t_e_r

& when she lifts her brow from your comforting shoulder

she hesitates near your face

a moment more

than she probably **s.h.o.u.l.d**

&& **every** time these things happen,

your heart swells to ten times

its size

& the room, _whatever_ it is,

gets loads warmer

And her eyes just seem

that much more

P*I*E*R*C*I*N*G

Then it's

over

She breaks the stare

Her arms leave you, taking warmth with them

& her face _drifts_ so _easily_

from yours

As crazy as she can be,

(IS)

she knows where the line exists

It's not just for her deceased husband

It's for the

**barriers**

that exist

because of all the stupid

_"family history"_

(& really, isn't that a problem for some of your cousins' and siblings' love lives?)

But you know her smarts

It's impossible that she doesn't know now

your f_e_e_l_i_n_g_s

Yet, in some way, you…

don't **m i n d**

It's one obstacle…that's kind of been pushed

OUT of the way

So now you'll have to wait & see

She reacts too much to you,

so you can be _patient_

Things will fall into place (hopefully)

But you're happy she understands

Your love can't be demolished that easily

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, man… Cross-gen is so delicious. I truly adore Louina. There's this gentle innocence to them that makes it so sad yet real (at least for me, *lol*). I hope I conveyed Louis' feelings well—Merlin only knows what's really going through Luna's mind! Anyway…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2017 note: 7 yrs later, and I'm still a sucker for gentle romances…bittersweet tho they may sometimes be. c:


End file.
